The Arcana Devil
by TheGDFProject
Summary: Join Kenchi Uzumaki on his Journey thought the DXD Universe, as he battles monsters, devils and other things that threaten those he cares about! (OC X Harem and maybe a small Harem for Issei)
1. homecoming

19 April 2017

18:28

 **Authors note: this story will mostly be seen though the eyes of the Protagonist.**

Chapter 1 homecoming

 **POV Third person**

At a train station in Tokyo japan, a young man around the age of 16-17, he had brown hair with one bang covering his left eye hiding it from the world, his eyes were a cool gray with a hint of blue in them, as for his clothes he wore black shoes with blue boot cut jeans rolled up and a long black trench coat with the kanji for "Wild Card" ,above it was a clan symbol that was a red whirlpool and red T-shirt under that.

he was waiting for the train to his old home town, he moved away from Kuoh because his family passed away when he was young so he was bounced from friends' of the family for the last 10 years, as he got on the train he began to drift off to sleep.

[Unknown Place] -play persona4 Aria Of Soul-

He opened his eyes to the sound of choir singing he looked around he was in a room and in the center of the room there was a table sitting behind it was a old man and to his right and on the left their was a young woman, the woman was elegant with platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes dressed in a velvet dress with matching shoes sitting to the right with a gentle smile, The old man was the strangest of them, he had long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes and a grin.

"we-we're am I?" the boy asked as he looked at the two strangers in front of him, it was strange he had never seen them before, but at the same time he felt like he knew them from somewhere.

The old man looked at me and spoke "dear guest welcome to the velvet room" his voice was eerie but at the same time strangle welcoming as if talking to a family member you had not talk to in years.

The old man continued to speak "my name is Igor if you are wondering were you are do not worry you are fast a sleep in your world, this place exists in between dreams and reality, mind and matter", he looked around the room it looked like a library to my left and to my right there were bookshelves filled with books, Igor was sitting behind a librarian's desk and the woman was standing just to the left of it.

The man caught him starring at the woman "this woman is my assistant Margret you will learn he roll soon enough don't worry" he said never losing his grin, the woman turned and looked at me, "hello and as my master said my name is Margret it is a pleasure to meet you it is an honor to meet you are guest" her voice was gentle and soothing like a mothers voice when they are talking to there children.

He soon turned his eyes back to Igor "why? Why am I here?" he asked the man, Igor looked a the young man and said "you are hear to learn about your future and you intranet part in a war that you did not know that existed", the young man looked puzzled by that 'a war he did not know that existed? Wait the hell does that mean!' he thought, he was a very smart young man practically a genius and a skilled strategist, he was also a skilled "armorer" and had a habit of free-running as a form of training, plus he had a trump card a strange power that he awoke too when he was in middle school.

Igor continued "this war is currently on hold but the smallest mistake will cause it to flare up again" Igor said with out losing his smile, "but before we tell you your fortune and welcome to the velvet from we will need you to sign a contract" ,Igor said wile pushing a slip of paper in front of him 'looks like I've got no chose sign it and be a guest and be trapped he forever' the young man though as he began to sign his name.

 **Change POV: Protagonist**

And here I thought a was going to have a normal life back in my old home town, be that goes out the F****** WINDOW with this, I take a deep breath and write my name 'Kenchi Uzumaki' the name my mum gave me on my birth my name means "sword saint of the whirlpool" a name I wear with pride, my clan where strong follower of the Shinto religion and so was I, my mother was a follower Amaterasu the goddess of the sun but I followed all the gods and goddess.

As I finish writing my name the contract transforms in to a blue Key I pick up the and look at it with a questioning glance "that key will allow you to enter and leave the velvet room" Igor said but just as I were about to ask a follow up question a strange blue light appeared and a deck of tarot card was placed on the table, Igor then asked me if believed in fortune telling I just answered with a simple nod, Igor started flipping the cards over after a few moments Igor spoke again "it seems you have a very strange destiny, it appears that you will have a brush with death".

At that moment my blood ran cold I would have 'a brush with death' I am going to die in my home town, I calmed down but just as I was about to ask how Igor spoke "do not worry you will be reincarnated and that is were your true journey will begin" I was wondering about that 'reincarnated' so what I would be reborn as a baby with all my knowledge….SCREW THAT, "What do your mean by 'reincarnated' exactly"? I asked with a look of confession on my face, "by reincarnated you we be reborn as a Devil and you will be a servant of two kings" Igor answered with a chuckle.

"Two kings how can I be a servant to two Kings that does not make sense a Knight can not serve two Kings, a samurai can not serve two daimyos so how can I"? That really confused me how can I serve two kings and how would I know Which kings are the right ones, "you will know by their queens one has control over lighting and thunder and the other one uses mirrors in the most unique of ways" I asked a follow up question "and what about my Kings what about them…wait did you just say "devil" as in creatures from hell"! I would be working for a devil, A DEVIL granted I was never someone to judge someone based on who or what they where but to work for a devil was a weird destiny for anyone.

"*chuckle* yes your kings will be devils and to answer your question one of them will have the power over water, and the other controls the power of destruction its self" replied Igor.

'so one king has power over water and the other one has control of the power of destruction its self' well at least I know what type of king or Kings I will have.

"well it seems it is time to wake up, we will summon you again when you have truly started your journey till then dear Guest" just as Igor said that him and the velvet room began to fade from your vision.

-End Song-

 **-Kuoh train station-**

I began to steer from my slumber, *BEEP*[Attention the next station is Kuoh please remember to pick up all your belonging before you get off the train]. I gather all my belonging and walk off the train on to the platform, I look around the platform it is empty so I begin to walk out of the train station, I walk for about ten minutes till I come too a complete stop at a large red wooden gate on top of the gate their was a worn out plaque that said 'Uzumaki District' , I search though my pockets till I found a key and slid it into the key hole in the gate and walked though the gate.

Was I walked down the abandoned streets of the Uzumaki district I could not help but remember the horrible day I lost everyone in my family.

 **-Flash back ten years ago-**

I had just came back from my friend Irina's house after playing with her and are best friend Issei, however me and Issei where told by her and her parents that they where moving back to England do to her father's job, Issei did not know what his job was but I did he was an exorcist and type of priest that combated demon and other supernatural being that were not from the heavens.

Another thing Issei did not know was that Irina was a girl do to her tomboyish personality but I know but she made me promise not to tell Issei she was worried that he would think differently of her so I did but as a last going away gift, I was going to give her something that she and Issei could bond over and may be used in the future if she and he were so lucky to meet again.

As I was closing in on the District I noticed something was a miss all the street lights were out and I could not hear anything not laughing and children playing in the street, as I got close to the gate I noticed the gate was blown wide open and there were scorch marks on the wood as I walked in the District I saw something that terrified me.

Bodies, Bodies of women, children and men alike littered the streets as far as my eyes could see all with big gaping holes in their chests fearing the worst I ran, I ran all the way to the main house of the District were me, my mum and grandfather lived as I ran in the house I saw my mother and grandfather…dead both if them had the exacted same wounds as the rest of the district bit the strangest thing was that there were black feathers scattered around the room like some plucked the feathers off a crow.

I slowly walked towards the bodies of my mother and Grandfather "M-M-Mummy, G-G-Grandfather…..No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO" I ran to my mother's body and cried into her arm, I cried for five minutes until a heard a sound coming from behind I turned around and saw two people, one was a young handsome man, with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

The other one was a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with long, black hair, tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit with large breasts, she was dressed in magical girl's clothing and had a magic wand and in both her hands, both of them looked at Me with a look of shock and pity.

"YOU!" I was sad and angry at the death of my family that I attacked them, thinking that they were the ones that killed my family, the girl and the young man jumped out the way of me and I face-planted behind them, blood was poring out of my head onto my face but I did not care, "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY FAMILY!", I demanded with tears running down my face as I looked at them with unbridled rage the man was the first to speak.

"we didn't kill your family we're on are way here to conducted business with your family when the attack hap-" I didn't believe him not for one seconded

"LIAR MY MOTHER NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT ANY ABOUT A MEETING TODAY SO YOU MUST HAVE DONE IT!" I snapped at him I ran at him again just for the girl to get between us and pull me into a hug.

"we didn't kill them, your mother and grandfather probably didn't tell you because they probably for got to tell you we are so sorry for the loss of your family so please calm down ok" she said with a soft voice, as soon as I calmed down the floodgates opens again as I cried in to her chest.

"Sirzechs who do you think did this to a whole clan of Shinto followers" the girl looked at the man with tears in her eyes.

"black feathers" I muttered in to her chest, they looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry but could you say that again please" asked the man identified as Sirzechs as I removed my face from the girls sizable chest.

"I said black feathers the whole living room is filled with them like someone ripped open a pillow, why do you know who did this and why?" I asked the redheaded man with hopeful eyes.

The man slowly nodded his head "yes but first tell me do you know of the three factions of Christian religion?" he asked

"well my friend Irina is a Christian and her father is an exorcist so I know a little bit, like the three factions are the Angels of Heaven, the Fallen Angels that fell form Christian gods graces and the devils of hell way did you as me that kind of question?" I asked with a confused look on my face as a hand was gentle placed on the top of my head.

The girl looked at me and said "well little one we believe that your family we're killed by fallen Angels but we don't know why Azazel would order an attack on your clan bet we promise we will find out why ok" said the girl with a sweet smile, "oh we're are my manners my name is Serafall or you can call me Sera-tan ok and this is Sirzechs".

At their names passed out from the loss of blood caused by the hit to my head.

 **-End of Flash back-**

I did not get the chance to say goodbye to Irina because I was rushed to the hospital because of the lose of blood and the police had to question me about what happened, but after I was discharged I had to leave the Uzumaki district and move in with some friends of the family in Kyoto, I had to travel all over japan for the past ten years until I was 16, as I traveled I trained to get stronger and learned about the supernatural world.

"Mum I'm home and I am going to protect the memories of you and the clan, I will also protect the Family vault and its content and when an Uzumaki makes a promise he keeps it no matter what!"

 **-Kuoh Academy in side the occult research club-**

Inside an old building we find girl sitting behind an old desk, not just any girl but a beautiful girl with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single strand stick off the top of her head, Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing a school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Her name was Rias Gremory so was the most popular girl in Kuoh Academy and she was not a happy person right know, why you may ask? She had just learned that some fallen angels had entered Sona's and Hers territory, you see she and Sona were the heiress's of their clans and both of them desired too go to school in the Human world, so they decided to share Kuoh between themselves.

"Akeno have you learned anything on where the fallen Angels have established a base yet?" Akeno was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure at the with breasts which were bigger then Rias's by a small margin, along with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, she also the second most popular girl in school behind Rias, she was also wear the Kuoh Uniform but with black calf-length socks instead.

"yes Rias they there base is in the abandoned church on the hill, such stereotypical thing for them to do ararara" chuckled Akeno.

"thank you Akeno you can go home now" said rias as Akeno walked out the door.

Rias stands up from her chair from behind the desk and walks over to the window and looks out, "the deadline is drawing near I need to find a trump card for my team and if I don't I can say goodbye to my future"

 **End**

 **So what did you guys think good?**

 **This will be a harem story and all the characters will each have an Arcana to coincide with I just need to ask a fellow lover of persona if I can use their arcana list he is using, as for Issei I am thinking about have one or two girls for him it all depends on how I think the story will progress.**

 **This is the TheGDFPROJECT and I am outta here Seeya!**


	2. First Day Of School

**Authors notes: I just got the ok from Flipkicks to use his Arcana list for the characters and here they are.**

 **The Arcana list**

 **0: The Fools Arcana: DXD (It will go up in rank as the story progress)**

 **I: The Magician Arcana: Saji**

 **II: The Priestess Arcana: Tsubaki**

 **III: The Empress Arcana: Sona**

 **IV: The Emperor Arcana: Sirzechs**

 **V: The Hierophant Arcana: Azazel**

 **VI: The Lovers Arcana: Rias**

 **VII: The Chariot Arcana: Vali**

 **VIII: The Strength Arcana: Koneko**

 **IX: The Hermit Arcana: Gasper**

 **X: The Fortune Arcana: Michael**

 **XI: The Justice Arcana: Xenovia**

 **XIII: The Hangman Arcana: Kiba**

 **XIV: The Death Arcana: Kuroka**

 **XV: The Temperance Arcana: Asia**

 **XVI: The Devil Arcana: Issei**

 **XVII: The Tower Arcana: Ravel**

 **XVIII: The Star Arcana: Irina**

 **XIX: The Moon Arcana: Akeno**

 **XX: The Sun Arcana: Rossweisse**

 **XXIII: Judgement Arcana: Don't know what to put for this one just don't rush me ok!**

 **XXIII: The World Arcana:**

 **Nearly all the girls Except Irina and maybe Asia will not be in Kenchi's Harem don't like it then don't read.**

 **-Uzumaki District (morning)-**

The light from the sun streamed in though the small window in Kenchi's Room, the blinds doing a half-assed job of keeping the sunlight out of the room. Kenchi began to stir from this slumber mumbling something about turning off the sun or destroying it…. Well maybe turning it off not destroying it that was too dark.

"alright, alright I'm up you can kill the lights now!..."

No answer

Kenchi took a deep breath and got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom to have a shower, after five minutes he left the bathroom only wearing his boxers and a towel around his neck with, his body was well developed, not overly muscular or slender, but a perfect enough to match that of a swimmer. A well-chiseled chest and a six-pack that was present on this torso, he walked over to the closet and got out his new school uniform.

As he walked in to the kitchen he grabbed his phone from the charger and plugged it in to the speaker and hit the play button.

-play persona 4 signs of love-

As the music plays Kenchi begins to cook his lunch, he cracks three eggs into a bowl and steers them wile adding salt and pepper to them, the bowls content was then pored in to a pan, as they cooked he opens a can of hotdogs and cut them into the shape of octopuses and drops them into some water, he then poured some rice in to the rice steamer with some salt. after 5 minutes the omelet was made and ready as well as the hotdogs. He rolled the omelet up and cut it into small bite-sized pieces, he placed them in a bento box with the rice and hotdogs. He then made his breakfast which was a bowl of Porridge with honey as he ate, he began to wonder what his life would be like now that he was back in his home town.

When he finished his breakfast he grabbed his lunch, bag and phone and headed to his new school Kuoh Academy.

As he walked to school he failed to notice people watching him.

"who his that? He looks familiar?"

"I don't know but he sure is cute!"

"just great just what we need another pretty boy!"

"Death to pretty boys!"

As he entered the school grounds his eyes began to wonder around the surrounding area. But in doing so he did not look were he was going and bumped into someone causing said person to be knocked to the ground.

"oh! I am so sorry miss I was not looking where I was going here give me your hand" said Kenchi as he gave the girl a hand up. As she looked up at him he got a good look at the girl.

 **Change POV: Kenchi**

As I helped the girl to her feet I could not help but look at her. she had long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and her eyes were light brown, she had a amazing figure her large breasts were on display along with a slim waist adding to her stunning beauty, In addition she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, truly a beautiful young woman but I sensed something within her, demonic magic she was a devil, the Shinto faction and devils have had a bumpy relationship with whole near extinction of the Nekomata do to one selfish devil that wanted power, he pissed of a Nekoshou and caused it.

I shook my head and gave her a smile "I am sorry about that" I said to the girl hoping she would forgive me

The girl looked at me I could see a small blush on her cheeks "its quite alright young man I understand you must be a new student, I am Tsubaki the vice-president of the student council here in Kuoh Academy" the girl answered

"okay that's good, listen do you think you can show me to the faculty office I don't want to get lost…..again"

"of cause mister…" I forgot to tell her my name damn my forgetfulness.

"Kenchi, my name is Kenchi Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki-san" I held out my hand you and she shook it.

"oh! Of course I remember your name from the file that the council got last week, your entry level score was the highest the school have ever got"

As we walked to the school faculty office I noticed a lot of the students were looking at us for some reason, the girls were looking at me with intrigue wile the boys were looking at me with distain

"alright here we are Kenchi-san is their anything else you need before I go?" Tsubaki asks

"yes! do you think you or one of your student council friends could show me around at lunch so I familiarize myself with the school grounds" I asked, it was an honest request I could see that Tsubaki was pondering over it.

"I will ask the president about your request, the person who we choose will pick you up from your class ok" I nod my head, Tsubaki turns and walks away probably to class.

I knock on the door and hear 'come in' I walk into the room I look around and see a young women she had dark brown unkempt hair, with dark brown eyes and had a somewhat long and sleepy face. She wore a yellow striped sweater with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt, white heels (Sadayo Kawakami from persona 5). "hello I am the new transfer student I was told to come here" I said to the woman

"*yawn* oh! ok so you are Kenchi Uzumaki I am Sadayo Kawakami your home room teacher, sorry for being so out of it today I was up late last night reviewing my students homework"

"it ok I understand being a teacher is hard work I get it, so shall we make are way to the class Mrs. Kawakami" I said as we make are way to class we are just out side of the door when she turns to me.

"you can stay here wile I go in to class, you can come when I call you ok Uzumaki-san" I nodded

After a few moments I hear Mrs. Kawakami call me in. I open the door and walk to the front of the class and turn to face my new classmates, as I do so I began to hear chatter coming from them.

"its him! The boy that was walking with Tsubaki-san this morning!"

"lucky him! Getting to be near one of the great ladies. Stupid pretty boy!"

All the other comments were about the same, my looks, how I was walking with Tsubaki-san before. So to sum up my first day…

'My life his a broken record, oh for the love of Izanagi just let it die already'

"ok young man please introduce yourself too the class please!" asked Kawakami

I nod my head "hello! my name is Kenchi Uzumaki, my likes are training, cooking, mythology and my precious people. My dislikes are perverts, people who look down and judge other because of their birth and not their abilities, people who hurt people and animals for no reason and not being able to protect my precious people. My hobbies are cooking, training and hanging out with my precious people. I hope we can all get along" I give the class and charming smile.

"that was very nice Uzumaki-san, now do any of you have any questions for him before we start class"

Just as she said that hands shot up I am going to regret this I can fell it.

After 5 minutes of me answering uncomfortable a lot of them from girls I was asked to sit down their was an open seat by a blonde haired boy, so I took that.

 **Change POV: third-person**

Kenchi did not notice that he was being watched by the blonde haired boy that he sat next too, this boy's name was Kiba Yuuto. Kiba was called the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy' by the girls of the school do to his looks and personality, he had short blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. I was by all means a 'pretty boy' the same title that Kenchi was given by all the boys. But not in a good way, there are two types of boys in this school, perverts and closet perverts and they both hate Kiba, knowing that another one like Kiba has joined the school some of the heat would be off Kiba….lucky him.

As soon as lunch rolled by all the students except for Kenchi had left to get their lunch, so to pass the time till his guide got here, he got out his lunch and began to eat it as soon as the omelet touched his mouth the door opened and Tsubaki walked though with a small smile on her face. She was happy to show him around the school she looked around the room and spotted Kenchi in the corner by the window eating his lunch Tsubaki walked over to him.

"Kenchi-san I have come to give you a tour of the school, but first we need to eat are lunch so mind if I sit with you?" Tsubaki asked. It was a simple question Kenchi nodded this head, Tsubaki gave him a smile and pulled out a loaf of bread and began to eat it. Seeing this Kenchi grabbed the lid of his Bento box and placed three rolled up omelets, four mini octopus-dogs and some rice on it and pushed it in front of Tsubaki, confused by this Tsubaki asked.

"Kenchi-san what is this why are you giving me some of your lunch?"

"two reasons. One, you won't make it though the rest of the day on only a small loaf of bread" Kenchi replied

"and the seconds reason?"

"I want to have someone to try my cook and give me their opinion" Kenchi gives her a sly smile

Tsubaki blushes at this and goes to try the food it smells good but does it taste good? As the food enters her mouth her taste buds exploded with flavor, the eggs where fluffy and well cooked, the rice was well seasoned and the hotdogs were delicious truly Kenchi was a great chef. Kenchi smiled he could tell that Tsubaki liked the food, the blush and wide-open eyes were a dead giveaway.

"So, how as the food?" Kenchi asked with the smile not leaving face.

"it was delicious! where did you learn too cook such tasty food?"

"I am mostly self taught when you move around as often as I do you have too learn how to cook"

Kenchi and Tsubaki talked for a few more minutes, then Tsubaki desired it was time to begin the tour of the school.

 **Change POV: Kenchi**

Their first stop was the music room, the room was filled with a variety of different interments from drums to guitars, I walked over and picked up a violin and looked it over, it was in tune I grabbed the bow and began to play a song from one of my favorite Animes, I soon began to sing the song.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.

Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.

O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.

Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by.

Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.

Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.

Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,

Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.

Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.

With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,

hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies.

Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,

waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.

But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.

So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.

Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.

Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.

Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.

Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.

After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,

so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

I was so into the song that I did not people entering the room, three of them stood next to Tsubaki and watched, the first one had blue-green eyes and long crimson red hair that went down to her knees with bangs covering her forehead and a strand of hair sticking out the top of her head like an antennae, she large breasts and a slim waist line, her eyes showed that she was loving the song but she hid it well. The second had violet eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail by a orange ribbon that went down to her butt, she had a figure similar to the first girl but her chest was slightly bigger, her hand covering mouth and seem to holding in a laugh at the look her friend was making. The third and final one was a dark haired girl with a short bob-cut hair style and velvet eyes that where covered by glasses, she also had a slim figure but unlike the other she had a modest breast size, she was enjoying the song with a gentle smile.

As I finished I heard clapping a tuned around too see a large group of people of student, I was shocked I did not sense them come in 'WOW I must not have been to focused for so many people to enter and watch me play some music' I calmed down I placed the violin back and walked over to Tsubaki and smiled "Tsubaki-san shall we continue the tour" I ask

"ok but first I would like to introduce some people to you"

"really? Who? Is it these three beautiful women by any chance"

All three in question smiled with small blushes on their cheeks as Tsubaki continues.

"yes, the one next too me is the Student Council President Souna Shitori" I turned too the dark haired girl with glasses.

"its nice to meet you Souna-san"

"its nice to meet you too Uzumaki-san" Souna said with a small smile

"next too her with the red hair is Rias Gremory president of the Occult Research Club" then I looked at the girl in question.

"Nice too meet you Rias-san"

"the same can be said about me Kenchi-san, this is my friend and vice-president of the Occult Research Club Akeno Himejima"

I then looked over at the one named Akeno she was looking at me with a sly smile " it is a pleasure to meet you Akeno-san"

"arara it is nice to meet you as well Kenchi-san" I felt I chill crawl down my spine 'OH IZANAMI SHE IS A SADIST' I thought I could see it in her eyes and the tone in her voice.

"well it was nice to meet you fine ladies, I hate too be rude but lunch will be over in ten minutes so I would like too finish the tour of the school" I bow my head and walk over too the door and call over Tsubaki "Tsubaki-san! are you coming? I don't won't to get lost and somehow end up in a questionable situation". Tsubaki nods and walks over to me and we continue the tour of the school.

Tsubaki showed me the cafeteria, the liberty , the student council office and even the Occult Research Club, as we made are way to Kendo club we heard some girls yelling.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PERVERTS AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS LIKE MEN!", we turned the corner and saw a very interesting site, a group of angry girls wailing on three boys with their Kendo swords, as we got closer I got a good look at them the one on the left had a shaved head with big ears, judging by his build he was once a athlete but seem to prefer too peep on girls. The one on the right had dark brown hair and thick glasses, he looked like a smart guy but I hear mumbling 'B84-W70-H81' I was shocked this guy was still checking out the girls 'assets' even when getting beaten, 'guy determined I'll give him that' I thought. The last one had brown hair with two short locks at the back of his head and brown eyes, 'why does the middle one look so familiar mmmhhh' I thought.

"I see that you three are at it again, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san and you Issei-san?" my eyes widened at that, Issei was in this school and he was a freaking pervert.

"alright girls thats enough I think they learned their lesson I will take them to the teacher an- Kenchi-san?" I put my hand on Tsubaki's shoulder to get her to stop for one moment.

"Tsubaki-san I would like a word with the middle one for a moment, is that ok with you?"

"err sure, but why?" Tsubaki asks

"I just want to talk too him that's all" Tsubaki nods and I give her a smile, I walk over too the three and grab Issei by the collar, "Come on, pervert I need to have a word with you!" as I drag him away I hear him shout this like 'get off me!' and 'I know my rights!' as soon we were out of earshot I let go of Issei's collar and turn to him, "aright Issei what was that! I leave town for ten years and you become I Pervert, Irina would be upset if she swore you!" I mumble the last so Issei could not hear it.

"what? What do you mean, I have never met you all my life who are you?"

"did all those boobs fry your memory Issei? Its me Kenchi you friend from when we were kids." as I said that, Issei shot up like a bullet and tackled my in to a hug.

"dammit Issei let go! hugs are for girls only!" I demanded

"Kenchi! Its you! What happened! You went home after we played with Irina and I never saw you again what happened?"

"what do you mean Issei did you not hear? my family was killed that day I had to move in with some friends of the family and I was sent to Hospital" I was confused Issei was not told about my family.

"no I did not hear about it? That night my mum and dad were crying so that was why, I am so sorry for your loss Kenchi, if I had know I would have gone and seen you I the hospital, god I am such a bad friend, Dammit!" Issei punched the wall with frustration.

It okay Issei I am not mad with you I am just shocked that you did not hear about it, oh! And one more thing, WHEN DID YOU BECOME I GODDAMN PERVERT!" I demanded. Issei told me that during middle school he found some Magazines in a teacher's draw and took it home and one thing led to another. I was going to ask a follow up question but the bell rang and we went to class, both me and Issei left not noticing that we were being watched.

 **Change POV: Third Person**

Up high in the window of the Occult Research club. Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki and Sona where watching them.

"arara well that was interesting, I did not think that Kenchi-san and Issei-san know each other"

"indeed Akeno it would seem that a new player has entered the game I am interested to see their powers" said Rias to her [queen]

"Rias, I must remind you already have chosen Issei to be a part of your [peerage] I don't think letting you get Kenchi-san also would be fair"

"Perhaps Sona, but the only time will tell who gets them both" replied Rias to Sona

The girls make their way to class, the day ends with all the students going home and Kenchi is one of them but what he does not know is that the clock is ticking on his and Issei's life as humans as the black wings of death soon begin their descent on the town.

END

 **Chapter two done! What do you guys thing?**

 **Kenchi will have the power of Persona and a scared Gear but it will be an OC gear with Persona 3 like Spirit in it, he will get his powers soon and the Persona list will be P5's and the heroes personas as well from P3 and P4 like Izanagi, Jiraiya, Tomoe, Konohana Sakuya, Take-Mikazuchi and their second and final forms, P5 DLC Personas as well so enjoy!**


	3. I am Thou

Authors Note: I am changing something the first person thing is not working out so I am dropping it sorry if you like the idea but if you did not Rugose!

How Humans, devils, Angels/fallen talk: "I will not fall!"

How Humans, devils, Angels/fallen think: 'I must not fail my friends'

How everyone calls attacks: **"Zio!"**

How Personas talk : ' _ **swing your blade!'**_

How Sacred gears talk: " _ **balance beaker!"**_

How Monsters, dragons and strays talk: **"I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES"**

How Monsters, dragons and strays think: **' I THINK I AM GETTING HUNGRY'**

Chapter 3 I am Thou

Issei was on he way home from school, he was a happy person right now, not only did ne not get disciplined by the vice-president of the student council but his childhood friend Kenchi was back in town. He remembered the day Kenchi and Irina left the town he was distorted but his mum and dad cheered him up, "well know that Kenchi is back maybe my reputation in school will get better, and maybe I will get a girlfriend and finally get some Oppai!" cheered Issei not realizing that someone was walking over to him.

"um excuse me?" came a girls voice behind Issei.

Issei turns around and sees a cute girl, she had long raven down to her hips with bangs covering her forehead, her eyes were a beautiful colour of violet, she had a sexy figure slender hips and a sizable bust, 'I've never seen that uniform before? But who cares she is HOT!'.

"err you are Issei Hyoudou right?" she asked judging by her voice she was nervous for some reason.

"ya I am Issei Hyoudou is their something I can help you with?" Issei asked

"good I was wondering if I could ask you a question? I was wondering are you seeing anyone?"

"No I am not seeing anyone right now?" Issei said clearly confused by the question

"oh that is wonderful because I was wondering if err w-would y-you l-l-like to go out w-w-with me!" the girl said with a deep blush on her face

"go out? Y-y-you mean like a date?" this time it was Issei's turn to blush this girl, this HOT girl was asking him out on a date! 'pinch me I must be dreaming.

"y-y-yes like a date, so will you go out with me?" she asked clearly worried, Issei tried to act cool, but this was the best this to happen to him today….we second best thing.

"YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" he shouted with a large blush on his cheeks.

"you will, that's great! My name is Yuuma Amano it's nice to finally meet you in person Issei-kun" she smiled she walked over to him and pulled out her phone "can I have your phone number so we can keep in touch?" Issei nodded and pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, as Yuuma turned the corner a dark smirk appeared on her face.

 **Saturday morning**

Kenchi was sleep peacefully until the alarm went off and woke him up and did the same thing he did the same thing he did yesterday, Shower, dressed, cook lunch and breakfast and walk to school, as he walked he could sense someone following him, the aura was a mix of Yokai and devil, he continued the walk to school with the devil following him as he walk though the gate he made his way to the old supply shed by the gym. "alright you can come out now, I know you have been following me ever since I left home so come out!" Kenchi said he waited a moment and heard a sigh and the crunching of grave under foot, he looked over to where the sound came from.

It was a young girl, she had pure White hair with long bangs on the sides of her face down to her shoulders and a black cat hairpin , she had a petite figure and hazel coloured eyes, over all she was a cute girl she looked almost like a mascot but he could sense her demonic aura "gomensai" she said in a monotone voice.

"why are you following me is your Master wanting to recruit me or something" Kenchi asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"….no my [King] wants me to keep an eye on you and the Pervert" she replied

"err ok what! Pervert you mean Issei!" I reserve a slight nod

"what does Issei have to do with this he is just ordinary high school student with not powers" Kenchi asked the devil but got no answer, she turned around and walked away and made her way too class. "what! Get back here and answer my question!" Kenchi demanded, he ran after her only to lose her in the halls. "dammit!" Kenchi punched the wall in a rage and left a fist size spider-web crack where his fist impacted, he took a deep breath to calm down and went on his way too class.

 **After school**

Kenchi was on his way home when he heard Issei call him over "hey Kenchi over here, their is someone I want you too meet!", he turned to see Issei with a girl….'WAIT WITH A GIRL!' Kenchi was shocked, he heard that nearly every single girl in this school hated Issei with a passion, do to his Perverted nature.

"hey Issei who is this girl, I've never seen her before is she from another school?" Kenchi asked, but he knew that she was a fallen angel the corrupted holy aura covered her body, Kenchi desired to play dumb for all he know the Fallen Angel was just trying to have a normal life.

"hello my name his Kenchi Uzumaki I am an old friend of Issei nice to meet you….".

"Yuuma, my name is Yuuma Amano it is nice to met you too Kenchi" she gave Kenchi a gentle smile. Kenchi had to admit she was cute, with her long black hair, violet eyes and beautiful figure, plus her sweet and innocent acted was good if he did not know she was a fallen Angel, she would pass as a normal high school student. "Well Issei-kun I got to go my dad wants me home soon, do you want to go on a date on Sunday I have no plans so~".

"Ok Yuuma-chan I will see you on Sunday" said Issei, with a smile and a bow Yuuma walked off, Issei turns too Kenchi with a big smile on his face.

"can you believe it Kenchi I got a date on Sunday!" Issei felt like he was on top of the world he just got a date with Yuuma, he said his goodbyes to Kenchi and made is way home leaving Kenchi alone.

'I am going to have to tail them, just to make sure she is just trying to have a normal and trying to hurt Issei' thought Kenchi as he made his way home. As he walked home he felt like he was being followed again but this time the aura was a familiar one. It was Tsubaki as he made his way to the park, he could sense she was getting closer and closer to him, He decided to sit down on a bench by some trees.

"ok Tsubaki-san you can come out now!" Tsubaki walked out of the shadows within the trees and sat down next to him.

"how did you know I was following you?" Tsubaki asked trying to hide her surprise at being found out.

"ever since I was a little kid I have always had the ability to sense a person's aura, but people can sneak up on me, if I am distracted I can fail to notice said aura"

"like back in the music room?" Tsubaki said, Kenchi nodded his head

"well if you will excuse me Kenchi-san I need to get home see you on Monday Kenchi-san, oh and here" Tsubaki hands over a leaflet with a blue crest on it, with that done she gives a slight bow and begins walks away.

"ok Tsubaki-san, but before you leave can I tell you something?" Tsubaki turns her head back to Kenchi and gives him a slight nod, Kenchi Smiles "just some you know I don't care that you, Souna-kaichou, Rias-san and Akeno-san are devils you are good people and I would like to be friends with you girls Goodnight". as Kenchi puts he leaflet in his pocket and walkes home he did not notice the shocked look on Tsubaki's face, her shock soon turned to intrigue 'um with that kind of ability he would be a good edition to Sona's Peerage' she summoned a portal and went to tell her king about her discovery.

 **Sunday (afternoon)**

Kenchi was sitting in a café across from were Issei and Yuuma where sitting, enjoying a nice coffee and cake, from the looks of things Issei and Yuuma where having fun, they went shopping Issei bought her a bracelet and now they were enjoying a Ice-cream Sunday 'man I feel like a stalker following them around where ever they go, maybe I was wrong to judge her, but just to make sure I better keep following them'. as soon as he finished that train of thought, Issei and Yuuma began to leave the café and Kenchi followed.

They continued to walk though the park with Kenchi following them from the shadows, Issei tries to hold Yuuma's hand but it keeps moving out of the way of her hand, soon they arrive at water fountain Yuuma turns to Issei "Issei there is something I need to tell you" Yuuma says as she looks at the water with a worried expression.

"what is it Yuuma-chan you can tell me anything I won't judge you" Yuuma looks at Issei "you are the first girl in a long while, to not look at me with hatred or anger, so I trust you". Issei says a small smile appears on her face for a second before it is replaced with a sad look.

"ok Issei the truth is that"

"well, well will you look at this!" came a laid-back voice high above them they both look up and see a man flying above them with a three sets of jet black wings.

He was a young man with unkempt black hair and gray eyes, he wore a black suit with a long-sleeved shirt under it .

"Adachi!" said a shocked Yuuma,

'she must know him her older bother maybe' thought Kenchi from the shadows, the one named Adachi looked over at Issei and laugh.

"hahaha this boy! Has a powerful sacred gear hahaha, oh stop it Raynare your killing with this well lets just kill him and be on are why!" said Adachi

"Y-Yuuma what is he talking about, who is Raynare and why does he have wings?" asked Issei Yuuma looked away from Issei as soon as she did a pair of Black wings identical too the older mans shoot out her back.

"the truth is Issei my name is Raynare and I was planning on getting closer too just so I could make sure that the scared gear inside you did not activate and make you go crazy, but as I got to know you I realized something".

"what? What did you Realize" Issei asked

"I liked you Issei you were so sweet and kind to me so I wanted to keep seeing you, but the other thought that I was not doing my job" the now name Raynare looked at Adachi with anger "this was not part of the plan Adachi! we are supposed to watch him, not kill him as go back to base I will deal with you later!"

For a few moments no one said a word until Adachi started too laugh "hahahaha this is too good, a fallen Angel falling for a human, it is just like Baraqiel, to bad it will end the same way!" a spear made out of light formed in his hand and dive-bombed at Issei.

Issei closed his eyes and waited the feel the pain from the light spear, but he felt nothing he opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw, it was Kenchi standing in front of him with a sword in one hand blocking the attack "you know" Kenchi began "I really hate it when my friends get attacked for something they know nothing about" Kenchi's voice was cold, the once happy and cheerful Kenchi was gone and in his place was a warrior, a warrior who had mission and that was to protect him.

With his free hand kenchi punched Adachi square in the face sending him back a few feet, Adachi leveled himself and landed on his feet, a bit of blood was running from his nose, he smiled "hahaha and here I thought that this was going to be boring job but this, this is going to be fun" he ran at Kenchi with the intent to kill him.

Kenchi was not playing around in this fight, with his Sacred Gear **Theo's Forge** activated he summoned another weapon, a small Azure flame appears in his free hand, the flame extends out of his hand and takes on the shape of a sword. The flames die out and in its place is a sword, the blade was in the shape of a English broadsword, the guard blue with a crest on both sides it was mask one side was white with black eyes, nose and mouth and the other side was vice-versa. The handle was wrapped in black leather, the blade its self was silver and glistened in the sun light.

Their blades crossed metal vs light, the urge to kill vs the urge to Protect this fight was a life or death one, Kenchi could see that Adachi was enjoying it. It was making Kenchi sick he was raised to enjoy life not take it. but this guy, this Fallen angel was liking the idea of taking both his and Issei's life. With the other sword Kenchi slashed at Adachi but he dodged the attack and retaliated with is own cutting him on the arm, Kenchi ignore the pain and continued to fight.

Issei and Raynare were watching them fight with shock, Raynare was shocked because Kenchi was fighting Adachi on even ground which involve itself was astonishing, Issei was shocked that his friend could do that summon weapons and fight like that. As they watched Kenchi got two hits on Adachi one on his left cheek and one on his chest.

Adachi lost his smile this was getting annoying this human was getting on his nerves every moment, as the fight went on this boy was getting better and better at reading his move's, he had to do something and fast or he will lose, he thought for a moment and got an idea. The sociopathic smile returned, knocking Kenchi back he spread his wings and flew up in to the sky, he summoned three Light spears around him.

"it was fun but I thing its time your friend meet the bearded man in the sky, oh and tell him I said 'hello'" with that said he fired the spears at Issei.

Kenchi did not have time to thing of a plan so ran in too Issei and pushed him out of the way. the light spears hit him, one in the chest the other two hit his legs.

"K-K-Kenchi why? Why did you do that" asked Issei as tears began to fall down his face.

Kenchi coughs up some blood "Because Issei your one of my best friends, when I left Kuoh all I could think about was you and Irina, *cough* when I lost my family I made a salom vow that I would not let any of my precious people die again" Kenchi said with a closed eye smile "know Issei run! Run and don't look back!" Issei did as he was told but as soon as began too run three more light spears pierced his legs and chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei cried as he fell to the ground.

"ISSEI!" called out Kenchi

Adachi lands next too Raynare and knocks her out "I know your we're going to be trouble Raynare, aw well time to kill are target" Adachi begins to walk over to Issei, while Kenchi tries to stand up but fails and lands face first into a pool of his own blood.

'I failed, I can't protect anyone even after all these years I am still weak forgive me Issei, mum, granddad' just as Kenchi is about to give up he hears a voice.

' _ **What's the matter...?'**_ he focus on the voice, **'** _ **Are you simply going to watch**_?' the voice asked he could not answer only listen to it,

 _ **'Death awaits him if you do nothing**_.' at that an image of his mum and grandfather appeared in his mind I could feel his strength return as the voice spoke, _**'Was your previous decision a mistake then?'**_ I remembered all theses years, training till he collapsed from exhaustion, the hours and hours studying the supernatural world and the different type of people that live in it.

Kenchi got on one knee and said "no I refuse to lay down and let Issei or anyone I care about die you got that!"

 _ **'Very well...I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me.'**_ at those words Kenchi's head began to hurt

 _ **'I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!'**_ the pain increased as if something was trying to break out. It continued until the last few words. ' _ **Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself**_!"

"Hahahaha time to die kid!" screamed Adachi as he summoned a light spear ready to kill Issei.

"that's enough!" shouted Kenchi as he stud up.

"uh what did you just say?" Adachi asked as he looked at him like he was mad.

Kenchi was silent for a moment then he spoke "I said..'that..is…ENOUGH!'" as he said those words a strong gust of wind blow from around him forcing a Adachi to cover his face with his free hand, he looked over to Kenchi to see he was standing tall with his eyes shadows by his hair.

Kenchi raised his head so reveal he was wearing a mask, the mask was white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. "huh what the?" as Kenchi went to take the mask he found it fused to his face, as he pulled on it blood began to so pour out from the bottom "AAAAHHHHHH" as he ripped the mask of blood covered his face, he turned and looked at Adachi with golden eyes and a sly smirk.

Soon the blood on his face evaporated and was replaced by blue flames, as the flames covered his body the whole area was filled with eerier laughter as the flames around Kenchi changed his clothes as well. He soon wore a black trench coat with a grey shirt and black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots and red gloves. The flames Moved behind him and began to take shape, as the flames died out a tall being stood it had long red legs with bladed heels, its torso had a black vest like design with a white cravat, its arms were covered by long red sleeves ending at its claws, on its face it wore a terrifying black mask with red eyes and mouth with two large horns atop its head, it wore a ridiculously tall top hat, but the last detail was the most shocking too Adachi, two large black wings were behind the being giving him an intimidating image

 _ **"I am the pillagers of Twilight-Arsene!"**_

"Wh-wh-what is that thing?" Adachi asked

 _ **"I am the rebel soul that resides with him, if he so desire, I shall consider granting him the power to break through this crisis."**_ Asked the winged spirit.

"Lend me your power….Arsene!" As Kenchi said those words, Arsene's wings unfurled and took to sky's.

 _ **"Hm very well…"**_

" w-who the hell are you…!?" Asked Adachi clearly worried about the new figure behind Kenchi. "Hm it doesn't matter my job is done, and soon you and your perverted friend will be dead", a new light spear appeared in Adachi's hand and took to the sky's.

Kenchi stared at the fallen angel with anger clear on his face, once again Arsene spoke.

 _ **"Detest the enemy before you! Change that animosity into power… and unleash it!"**_ At those words Kenchi summoned a new sword, and pointed it at Adachi and spoke.

 **"Eiha!"** As Kenchi said those words, a small pillar of black and red energy fired up from the ground nailing Adachi in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Adachi as he hit the floor.

He soon stood up and looked at Kenchi and the spirit with hatred in his eyes, "you damn brat you will pay for that!" Adachi dashed at him with the light spear in hand, but Kenchi didn't move.

 _ **"Swing your blade!"**_ Arsene commanded, Kenchi's Sword collided with Adachi's Spear once again. _**"This power of mine is yours!, kill him however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"**_ More of Arsene's power flooded Kenchi's body.

Adachi was getting more and more worried his boy, this human was beating him. He decided to cut his losses knocked Kenchi's swords away and flew Of with Raynare under arm, "GET BACK HERE YOU BLACKED WINGED CHICKEN!" Kenchi shouted as he began too calm down, Arsene disappeared in blue flames along with the outfit he got. He limped over to Issei, "Issei, come on Issei don't die on me!" He said

"*cough* Kenchi don't blame yourself this was my fault I should have known, *cough* I mean come on a cute girl you never seen before walks up too you and asks you out on a date, that crap only happens in anime" Kenchi could feel both his and Issei's life force was getting weaker by the minute, Kenchi soon collapsed by Issei and both of them made one final wish.

"I wish I could die in the arms of a girl with big Oppai!" Yep Issei was a pervert to the bitter end.

"I wish I had the power to protect my friends!" A simple wish but one he would ask for no matter what.

As their eyes began to grow heavy two bright appeared from their pockets, one was blue and one was red.

Sona and Rias appeared at the seen both where surprised to see each other.

"Rias?"

"Sona? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was summoned by Uzumaki-San why are you here?" Sona replied

"I was summoned by Issei-San" as they walked over to them three of Sona's and four of Rais's [evil pieces] began to acted strangely, as they pulled them out of their pocket-dimension, they flouted out of their hands and hovered over Kenchi's body. "What does this mean sona?" Rias asked clearly confused by this strange occurrence.

"I believe that are pieces are telling us that we can both be his [king]" sona replied

"Ok but I am still going to resurrect Issei, looks like I get two cute servants and you only get one Sona" Rias says with a big grin on her face.

Sona sighs will she and rias are best friends they are also rivals in everything from school too chess, 'I guess I have to take this with a grain of salt'

She thought.

"Very well but I will introduce him to my Peerage first and teach him about how we work ok Rias" Rias nods her head and they begin to chant

" **I command thee, Kenchi Uzumaki, on my name Sona Sitri/Rias Gremory, live and serve in my peerage**!" They chanted, as soon as they were finished Rias did the same with Issei, they picked them up and the boys arms over their shoulders, they bid goodnight too each other and left to heal the boys, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 **The Velvet Room (** **play persona4 Aria Of Soul)**

Kenchi was sitting in front of Igor who as usual had a large grin on his face, "Igor why am I here?" Kenchi asked confused he thought he was going to die with Issei, but here he is alive and talking to Igor.

"Dear guest it seems that your journey is about to begin, and it seem you have awoke too your power and a very special one at that" as Igor said those words a card appeared in front of them. "This power is called Persona" Igor said

"Persona?"

"Personas are, in other words, a "mask"-an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters" the card soon disappeared from view. "As you continue your journey you will meet many people that will help you on it" Igor closed his eyes and continued. "As you get to know these people you will unlock new powers we call theses types of people 'confidants' you will meet them soon?"

Igor continued "the power you have is a rare one it is call the 'Wild card' with it you can use multiple personas and change them at will."

Suddenly a large blue flame appeared right next to him, the flame took shape. As the flames died down a man stood their, he had short platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes, he was dressed in a velvet suit with black pants, shoes and a blue hat, he looked just like a bellboy.

"Brother!?" I looked at Margret she looked at the young man with wide eyes. "Is it really you?"

The young man looked at her and gave her a gentle smile "indeed it is big sister I have missed you" he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you here Master Philemon told us that you where sealed away in his old system how-" she stopped and looked at you, she walks over to you. "Show me your **Sacred Gear** please" she asked

Kenchi shrugged his shoulders and summoned his Sacred Gear, a blue gauntlet with a black emblem similar to the one on his sword appeared on his left hand. Margret examined it for a moment and then smiled, "so Theodore's soul was sealed in to a Sacred Gear and a Longinus at that"

"Longinus? As in like the Spear of Longinus the Spear that was bathed in the blood of Jesus Christ?" He asked confused

"A bit like that but this one is a low-tier one when in the hands of a normal person without a persona' you see when a Persona user has this Sacred Gear they can combined their persona and a weapon from it to create a new and more powerful one but only until they switch to a different weapon or Persona"

Then Theodore spoke "I will assist you on your journey honoured guest, please call be Theo, if you need me just focus on your Sacred Gear and I will answers till then."

As Igor finishes off in the distance you hear a sound….your Alarm clock? " it would seem that we are out if time, when next meet we will talk about your power till then dear guest" the velvet room begins to fade and begin to wake up.

 **Uzumaki District (Monday morning)**

Kenchi begins to stir from his sleep but something felt different, he felt a lot stronger, his senses were sharper and felt like he had been reborn anew. He tried to get up but something was pinning him down. Kenchi looked down he could see a clump of black hair, removing his covers revealed something that shocked him, sleeping on top of he was Souna Shitori, a NAKED Souna Shitori.

While Kenchi wasn't a pervert like Issei he had to admit Souna was a beautiful young woman, her slender figure, her modest bust size and her beautiful face, 'wow she is a beautiful girl makes sense she is one of the most desired' he thought.

"It is not nice to stare at a lady Uzumaki-San" came a stern voice, she had woken up while he was staring at her.

A blush appeared on his cheeks "I am so sorry Souna-San I did not mean to stare I will leave the room so you can get dressed" he walked out the room and started to make breakfast for him and his guest, as he was cooking Souna walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kenchi made some tea and put a cup in front of her.

"Souna-San" she turned to Kenchi who had a plate with a full English breakfast. "I hope it is too your liking" they ate in silence that was until Souna decided to speak.

"Uzumaki-San" he looks at her.

"After classes today I will be sending someone to pick you up from class so we can talk about yesterday ok" he nodded. As they continued to eat Kenchi asked her a question.

"Is Issei alive as well?" He was hoping his friend survived the Fallen Angel as well.

A small smile appeared on Souna face, she nodded her head "yes he is a live and well you will see him after school."

A large grin was plastered on his face he friend was alive and well, they soon finished their food and make their way too school.

 **Kuoh academy**

As soon as Kenchi and Souna where on the campus, Kenchi began too hear some of the students talking about them.

"Isn't that Kenchi-san what is he doing with the president of the student council?"

"First the pervert walks in with Rias-sama and know this!"

The was going to be a long day…

As soon as they entered the school building they went their separate ways Kenchi went too his class and Souna went too hers.

 **Later that day**

Kenchi was collecting his belongings when someone tapped his shoulder he turned around to see a girl, the had long curly white hair that reached down to her back, her eyes were a cool gray and she had a beautiful figure like most of the girls in this school.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked

She nodded her head "Sona-kaichou asked me too pick you up and take you too her" they soon where on their way to the student council office.

They knocked on the door and hear a low 'come in' as they walked in to the room, they could see that the student Was hard at work, at he back of the room was Souna and Tsubaki, Souna was sitting behind a large desk with a pen in hand writing something. standing to her right was Tsubaki, Tsubaki was standing with her hands behind her back, The girl who brought me here decided to make are presents known.

"Sona-Kaichou I have brought Kenchi-San as you asked" at that the blacked haired president of the student council put her pen down and stud up.

"Welcome to the Student Council office Kenchi Uzumaki, as you know I am the president of the student council, Souna Shitori and this is vice-president Tsubaki Shinra" she said pointing too the girl in question who bowed her head.

"Thank you for having me Souna-Kaichou or should I say Sona-Kaichou?" He asked

"When we are in the Student council office or with someone who know my real name Sona but in school you call be Souna ok Uzumaki-San " she said with a stern tone, He nodded his head.

"Now I assume you know why you are here?" She asked

"It is about last night and how I got injured am I correct?"

"Yes but I would like to here everything from your prospective!" She asked, Kenchi began by telling her that he followed Issei and the fallen Angel who called herself Yumma and how he fought a fallen angel named Adachi, just as he was about to tell her about his powers she stopped him.

"Uzumaki-San I would like to ask you a question do you know about the Cristian factions?" He nodded his head.

Kenchi know because his family was a very excepting clan, they allowed anyone from the other factions to join their clan, he learned from his uncle who was a fallen angel, that in the Cristian pantheon was at odds with each other. First where Angels and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from grace, signified by their black wings. They were Angels who were cast out of heaven and sent to hell due to their wicked nature and impure thoughts, the Angels where from heaven how ever they can not be reproduced for unknown reasons, Devils were from Hell they normally make pacts with humans so they could remain powerful and keep the fallen out of hell.

"by now Uzumaki-San you have probably figured it out that me and everyone in this room is a devil" Kenchi nodded

"Now then Uzumaki-San I would like to introduce the rest of the student council, first is Saji Genshirou." Saji had short blonde hair with grey eyes, he was looking at Kenchi with intrigue probably wondering why Sona asked him here.

"The girl that brought you here is Momo Hanakai" said girl gave you a small smile and sat down by Saji. Sona continued "the one next to Saji is Tomoe Meguri." Tomoe was a cute girl with reddish-brown hair with swept bangs over her forehead and a single strand of hair sticking out of the top of her head, she had brown eyes and a modest figure.

"The girl with her hair in braids is Reya Kusaka." True to her words Reya's hair was in two short braids, her hair was brown as well as her eyes her hair was also kept in place with a blue hair band, she had a slightly fuller figure then Tomoe.

"The girl against the wall is Tsubasa Yura." Tsubasa looks that screamed 'tomboy', she had shoulder length blue hair and matching eyes, she was the tallest of the girls and she had a toned figure.

"And last is Ruruko Nimura." Ruruko had brown hair tied in two long pigtails and green eyes, she wore green striped stockings, she seemed to be fighting down a blush, but he did not know why.

"Now then Uzum-" Sona began before Kenchi stopped her.

"I am sorry for interrupting Sona-San but do you thing you can call me by my First name please" He asked

Sona just nodded her head "Now then…Kenchi-San I would like too ask you a question"

He nodded

"What is your power?" she asked with a stoic tone in her voice.

"I have two powers, the first is my Sacred Gear." A blue flame appeared in his hand,"it is called **Theo's Forge** , with it I can create weapons and armour that I can use, while it is considered a low-tier Longinus one, its true power can only be used by a Persona user."

"Persona user? What is that?" Sona asked

A smile appeared on Kenchi's face "a persona user is someone who can call upon their own soul to fight for them, and I am one of them," the black and white mask appeared on his face and he ripped it off. As the flame covered his body a maniacal laugh filled the room scaring some of them, as the flames disappeared from his body the spirt from last night appeared behind him and his school uniform turned in to the outfit from last night.

"This is my Persona his name his Arsene" as he said those word Arsene applied in his full glory.

Sona was shocked she and Rias had struck gold with this one. A Longinus user and an amazing power that a lot of devil would kill for.

"Ah but I am not done this is what happens when you have both the Sacred Gear and a persona!" Kenchi said with a smile, he summoned a machete with a similar design to his sword, 'you ready Theo!' He asked his Sacred Gear **'more then Ready!'** He replied "alright **fly with the wings of Rebellion Arsene!"** As he said those words Arsene transformed into a small ball of fire and entered the blade, the machete transformed the guard was in the shape of two black crow like wings, the blade itself turned more jagged with a hook at the bottom of the blade for gripping an opponent, the blade was black with a red aura surrounding it and written on it was a single word 'Rebellion' it was a dangerous weapon.

As he stood their with is new weapon in hand and his combat outfit on the Student council room was silent until Sona spoke, " T-t-that was quite the show you put on Kenchi-San I can not wait to show Rias are new piece" she said with a small smile on her normally stoic face.

"I can't wait till then!" He said as his weapon and outfit disappeared in blue flames.

"now I think it is time for us all to go home for that day, see you all tomorrow. Sona said as the student council and Kenchi left to go home.

END

 **Well There you have it Kenchi as awoke to his persona and he learns more about his Sacred and gear soon he will start gathering Confidences.**

 **Yes I Added Adachi too the story can you blame me he is a good character and a perfect person for are hero to beat later on.**

 **What do you guys and gals think about Raynare being added to Issei's Harem I know she dies in the con but I like the idea of her.**

 **I will be adding another OC later on in the story.**

 **This is GDF and I am out of here seeya!**


End file.
